Ninjago has its secrets
by Raniland Alexis
Summary: This story follows young Desa Gleam in a life with ninja that don't really trust her
1. Chapter 1 Desa Gleam

**Deasa's POV**

I ran from the store my red sweater up to my knees and bound to trip me. all of the sudden I see five figures chasing me witch made it even worse. I trip and tuck into my sweater as something or someone picks me up

 **Cole's POV**

I grab the red sweater and the person's legs and walk back to the others and feel the person shaking and put them down as Kai points his sword at them

 **Kai's POV**

I look at the person on the ground growling "come out of there you cowerd"I hiss. I jab my sword at the sweater tearing it

 **Desa's POV**

I cry when he yelled at me and ripped my sweater.I was only 5 and was probably going to die .I squirm and poke my eyes out and realize that they were the ninja that saved Ninjago

 **Lloyd's POV**

I see the kid's eyes and grab Kai's sword pulling him away and went over to the kid . I was being looked at like I was crazy but brushed it off and bent down to to kid and picked her up and looked at my friends and started walking back to the dojo where we were staying staying

No one's POV

The others followed Lloyd and Lloyd let them walk infront of him as Desa fell asleep and was cuddling Lloyd like a teddy bear and Kai looked back and almost laughed

"Hey Lloyd you need a hand there"Kai says holding back the urge to laugh.

Lloyd looked at him and shook his head.

Jay looked back and snickerd at Lloyd.

Zane looked at Desa "I believe it would be polite to be silent the child is asleep" say the silver nindroid.

They all nodded and were silent for the rest of the walk.


	2. Chapter 2 a cold welcome

_**no more povs unless it is in a chapter in this chapter it is in Desa's poV**_

* * *

I wake up in a room it had a desk, a window, a bathroom and a closet.I heard someone outside the room talking to someone and then they walked in as I sat up he was the one who brought me here . He smiled and walked over and put his hand out for me to grab it so i did and he pulled me out of the bed and we walked out of the room and into the hallway my jeans rested on my feet. The man said his name was Lloyd and ask what my name was.

"My name is Airadesa Gleam"i say shyly.

Lloyd looks at Desa and smiled and walked into the training room where his friends were training and i yelp and hide behind Lloyd when i see the red one and he looks over as does everyone else as i peak out from behind Lloyd.

"So Lloyd who is our new little friend"the blue one asked smiling when i looked over at him.

Lloyd told them my name "you can call me Desa for short"i say as i step out from behind Lloyd.

Lloyd walked over to some pull up bars and i climbed up to one and started doing chin ups while Lloyd did pull ups.

Lloyd looked at me"so if you are going to live here you have to know everyone's name the one in red and is grumpy is Kai,the one in white is Zane, the one in blue is Jay, and the one in black is Cole "he said as he stops and helps me down as a girl with black hair comes in.

"Who's that "i ask as she gives the boys letters.

"She is Nya,Kai's sister"Lloyd says as she looks at me and i wave as she leaves

"There is two more people Sensei Wu my uncle and my mom Misako "Lloyd says and he starts to give me a tour and we walk out of the training room


	3. Chapter 3 welcome back June

_**Desa's pov**_

* * *

when i woke up i heard nothing but silence.i have been here a week so i got some things .Jay made me a got me a stuffed dragon.i got some new clothes too.i got up and went to my closet and grabbed a was a training outfit .I walk out of my room and walked into the training room .there was no one else there.

"Hello"i yelled down the halls.

"Hello"i heard someone reply.

I ran down the hall to the voice.I was with Nya right now so i wasn't alone.i sat down with her and we started to watch a were by ourselves for 2 hours until the ninja came back.

"Where were you "i ask and notice they had party supplies

"Shopping twerp"Kai said and put his three bags down

K"Jello head"i mutterd and walked to my room and change into my day clothes a pair of jeans a t-shirt and a hoodie it was a red hoodie with fox ears on the hood.

I walked into the living room and watched as they set up party stuff all around the house. ****

 _ **ok Juna will be in the next chapter ok**_


	4. Chapter 4 June Vega

No one's pov

* * *

Desa sat in her room on her phone as Lloyd came in with a girl that looked like she was 17 .she had light brown hair tied into a french braid ,dark teal eyes, light tanish skin,with a bracelet that looked like Nya's but purple,she was wearing a dark neon hoodie with dark red jeans.

"Desa meet June Vega "Lloyd says.

'She is really tall, i bet she can't even see me' Desa thought and waved .

June waved back 'this kid looks obnoxious in those clothes' she thought.

June and Lloyd finally left after a few minutes of weirdness for Desa. Desa grabbed her phone and a little mini speaker and started playing the song cinderella

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella , stuck in a dark, old ,dusty cellar"Desa sang at the top of her lungs

almost everyone in the dojo could hear her singing


	5. Chapter 5 Luna, Spirit and Sage

**Desa's pov)**

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard a thud on the roof and grabbed my flashlight and walked out of my room.I quietly walked outside and grabbed the hose and saw three figures on the roof.

"I bet the boys missed us"one in a three colored suit says

"Hey rainbow head shut up especially if you are talking about my dad" one in a dalmation like suit says

"Girls can we just go get our things from the car"One in a pink suit says

I drop the hose and run back inside and into my room punching Kai's door on the way

* * *

The next morning I woke up and got dressed and walked out of my room and saw the boys weren't in the training room and I ran down the hall to check the kitchen


	6. Chapter 6 meeting the girls

**_Ok I get why someone can hate Spirit since she ia really inappropriate and why someone can hate Save since she acts like the mad batter but what I don't understand why someone would hate Luna )_**

 _No one's POV_

When Desa got to the kitchen she saw three girls sitting at the table with the boys. one had grayish blue hair with tiger stripes, the one one her left had really light blue, and one that was next to Kai had black hair with silver ribbons. Desa was really confused now.

" hey Lloyd is that the kid you were talking about"one asked

Lloyd looked at Desa and nodded "Yes she is Sage"he says to the Light blue haired one

"Oh great a new little kid for Sage to play with"the grayish blue haired one says

The one with black hair hit her little "Spirit Demona Rivers be nice"she says

"Luna why did you say my whole name"Spirit whined


	7. Chapter 7 oh cats!

**Desa's pov**

I wake up to find a skelaton cat in my face and scream and sit up back fliping off the cat was dark blue and black it snickers and it turns out it was was now on the ceiling witch was just plain weird if you ask me.


End file.
